


Один из нас

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape), Gavry



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 Спецквест [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back to 2000-s, Death Eaters, Double Anal Penetration, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fucking, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgie, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Young!Snape, bottom!Snape, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Оргии Пожирателей — классика, которую почему-то почти не пишут в последнее время. Автор решил, что это непорядок. Никакой «анальной достоверности», сплошная магия.
Relationships: Death Eater Characters/Severus Snape
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 Спецквест [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902310
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Один из нас

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на групповой секс и двойное проникновение.

Люциус подошел сзади, обхватил одной рукой за талию, провел пальцами по шее. Северус, как всегда, вздрогнул от прикосновения — у Люциуса были удивительные руки, с удлиненными тонкими пальцами, ногтями идеальной формы и мягкой, бледно-бледно-розовой кожей, обманчиво хрупкие и неожиданно сильные. Совершенно непохожие на его собственные, с коротко, почти под корень остриженными ногтями, въевшимися пятнами от зелий и несходящими мозолями. Эти руки умели быть нежными и властными, могли всего несколькими движениями довести до грани и держать на ней, не позволяя сорваться... Люциус легко поцеловал его в шею, отведя волосы, и шепнул:

— Готов?

Северус понятия не имел, готов ли и можно ли к такому быть готовым, но кивнул, чувствуя кожей улыбку Люциуса. Тот отстранился, что-то прошептал, и на глаза легла плотная непроницаемая повязка. Темнота обступила его сразу и со всех сторон, дыхание перехватило, ладони мгновенно вспотели, и только присутствие Люциуса за спиной не давало сбежать... ну или аппарировать куда подальше. Нет. Он знал, на что идет, он хотел этого, он готов. 

Люциус снова что-то прошептал, и Северус почувствовал, как к губам прижимается холодный металл. Он глубоко вздохнул, втягивая сложную, перепутанную смесь запахов.

— Пей, — дыхание Люциуса защекотало ухо. — Пей, тебе оно понадобится.

Северус отлично знал, что в бокале — он сам варил зелье, только вот не подозревал тогда, что варит его для себя. Зелье маслянисто обволокло язык, мягко скользнуло в горло, обожгло желудок. Он знал, как оно должно действовать, потому что сам составлял рецепт, тщательно рассчитывая ингредиенты, но все равно не ожидал, что эффект окажется настолько ярким: по всему телу разлилось изумительное тепло, каждый мускул переполнился покоем, но в глубине этого покоя и тепла медленно, постепенно зарождалось темное, горячее чувство, пока незнакомое и поэтому слегка тревожащее. Северус сделал еще глоток, потом еще один, остро ощущая присутствие Люциуса за спиной, потом опустошил бокал, и тот с негромким приглушенным звоном упал на ковер. 

— Хорошо... — Люциус провел ладонями по его плечам. — Очень хорошо... Просто доверься мне, и все будет замечательно.

Еще одно заклинание, и одежда сползла на пол. Он невольно поежился, переступил с ноги на ногу, но огонь внутри разгорался все сильнее, становилось жарко, кожа словно подергивалась, требуя прикосновений. Люциус кончиками пальцев, едва прикасаясь, погладил его плечи, задержался на левой руке, обвел метку, потом просто взял его за запястье и повел за собой. Северус послушно шел следом, хотя колени и слегка подкашивались. Мягкий ковер щекотал босые ноги, напряженный слух ловил каждое поскрипывание, каждый отдаленный звук. Дверь скрипнула, открываясь, потом захлопнулась за спиной. Люциус выпустил его и отошел в сторону.

Память тут же услужливо нарисовала обстановку: окно с эркером, кожаный диван с мягкими подушками, небольшой столик возле, витая лампа, свисающая с потолка, камин. В комнате были люди, Северус знал. Темнота обострила все чувства, он мог почти с полной уверенностью сказать — по запаху, по голосам, по шороху одежды — кто здесь. Высокий смешок, срывающийся на фальцет, в углу — Селвин, ровный, почти лишенный эмоций голос у окна — Руквуд, запах виски от камина — Эйвери, тонкий аромат цветочной воды — Розье... Где-то должен быть Мальсибер и, наверное, еще кто-то, кого он пока не мог распознать. Северус впитывал в себя все: треск дров в камине, ворс ковра под ногами, сквозняк от окна, лаской скользнувший по разгоряченной коже, аромат горящих свечей, голоса. Слов он не различал, слишком сильно шумела кровь в ушах, только рокот звуков, которые все приближались. Он очень отчетливо осознавал сейчас свою обнаженность, чувствовал изучающие взгляды, почти видел себя со стороны — голого, бледнокожего, тощего, с выступающими ребрами и торчащим членом; метка выделяется на левом предплечье темным пятном, глаза закрывает повязка, волосы разметались по плечам.

— Неплох, — с оттенком одобрения проговорил Эйвери, и пол скрипнул под его шагами. — Твой мальчик готов, Люци? Ты хорошо его научил?

— Вот и проверим.

Люциус снова оказался рядом — знакомый запах, почти родной, окатил Северуса с головы до ног, и он уцепился за него, как за путеводную нить в лабиринте, — взял его за плечи, привлек к себе и поцеловал. Язык скользнул в рот, настойчиво и требовательно, тоже очень знакомо, но сейчас они были не одни, и от этого каждый нерв натянулся почти до предела. Северус негромко застонал и тут же почувствовал, как на плечи сзади легли чьи-то руки. Чужие, не Люциуса. Эйвери? Нет, виски не пахло, пахло кожей и пергаментами, значит, скорее всего Руквуд. Руки погладили плечи, отвели в сторону волосы, опустились вниз, смяли ягодицы. Руквуд почти грубо поцеловал его в шею, прикусил кожу до той точки, где боль смешивается с наслаждением, и Северус рвано выдохнул, запрокинул голову, подставляясь. Он с изумлением поймал себя на том, что хочет. Хочет того, что сейчас произойдет — всего, что должно произойти. Зелье, наверное... Или просто возбуждение Люциуса и остальных, их предвкушение передалось и ему?

Северус не заметил, когда Люциус отступил в сторону, уступая место кому-то еще. Уже не имело значения, кто целует его, сминая губами губы и проталкивая в рот язык, чьи руки скользят по телу, чьи зубы прихватывают кожу на плече. Сколько их вокруг него — двое, трое, все, кто есть в комнате? Темное пятно в животе наконец разрослось, охватило все тело, он горел и плыл, качался на волнах возбуждения, прикосновения на миг остужали сжигающий изнутри огонь, но жар тут же возвращался, и Северус стонал, выгибался, расставлял ноги и поднимал руки, чтобы его трогали, гладили, целовали и кусали везде. 

Чьи-то сильные руки — кажется, Эйвери — надавили на плечи, понуждая опуститься на колени. Вжикнула молния, и в губы ему ткнулась головка члена. Не Люциус, пахнет совсем по-другому.

— Ну, малыш? — хрипло прошептали сверху. — Покажи, чему тебя научил наш Люци.

Широкая ладонь легла на затылок, Северус сглотнул, открыл рот и обхватил губами головку. Член был толстым, толще, чем у Люциуса, но короче, он утыкался в нёбо при каждом толчке, и Северус глухо сглатывал. Запах не был неприятным, просто незнакомым, и от этого возбуждение возрастало еще больше. Северус знал, что Люциус рядом, что тот смотрит, как он сосет член Эйвери... Интересно, дрочит ли себе Люциус? Потом его голову мягко, но неумолимо настойчиво развернули, и он заглотил еще один член, на этот раз тоньше и мягче, не до конца вставший. Во рту член окреп, разбух, Северус слизнул капельку предсемени с головки, сильнее стиснул губами. Потом еще один. Его вертели по кругу, губы распухли, в горле уже саднило, по подбородку стекала слюна, но он продолжал открывать рот, сосать, сглатывать, лизать, слыша довольные разноголосые стоны и едва не кончая от этого сам. 

Наконец от него отступили. Северус остался стоять на коленях, вскинув голову, внутри огненно пульсировало, член истекал смазкой, почти прижимаясь к животу. Ладони Люциуса обхватили за плечи, потянули вверх, развернули и подтолкнули вперед. Северус прошел несколько шагов и едва не споткнулся о что-то мягкое, примерно по колено высотой. Внутри все замерло.

— Опустись на колени и ложись грудью вот сюда, — руки Люциуса снова направили его, погладили спину, ягодицы, ноги и исчезли.

Северус лежал на том, что скорее всего было пуфом — он помнил, что как раз такой пуфик был в этой комнате, — выставив задницу на всеобщее обозрение. Он представил себе, что должно сейчас случиться, и внезапный приступ страха едва не подхватил его, не вздернул на ноги и не заставил выбежать обратно в коридор. Его единственным мужчиной до сегодняшнего дня был Люциус — тот разглядел что-то в колючем, некрасивом мальчишке на несколько лет младше, сумел приручить его, вылепить под себя и затащил в постель. Может быть, из простого любопытства или из жалости, Северус предпочитал не задумываться. Люциус оказался умелым и нежным любовником, Северусу было хорошо с ним, но сейчас... 

— Не бойся, — прошептал Люциус ему в ухо. — Не бойся. Тебе понравится, вот увидишь. 

На поясницу и копчик полилось что-то прохладное и тягучее. Северус вздрогнул, то ли от холода, то ли от возбуждения, а Люциус принялся мять его задницу, чуть жестче и грубее, чем обычно. Он то стискивал ягодицы, то разводил их в стороны, словно демонстрируя всем сжатую дырку, то поглаживал, то впивался пальцами чуть ли не до боли. Вскоре Северус уже стонал, громко и не стесняясь. 

— Тугой, — сказал Селвин своим высоким фальцетом. Между ягодиц скользнул палец, размазывая масло, к нему тут же присоединился второй, и Селвин вставил сразу оба. Северус прикусил губу, хотя боли не было — все-таки зелье варил он, а не кто-нибудь, и сварено оно было на совесть. Пальцы пролезли в его задницу почти до конца, выдвинулись наружу и снова погрузились внутрь. Селвин раздвинул их в стороны, растягивая Северуса еще больше.

— Мы же не хотим порвать такую сладкую попку, да, малыш? Не переживай так, Люци, не повредим мы твоего мальчика.

Пальцы размеренно двигались внутрь и наружу, в какой-то момент Северус начал подмахивать, сам насаживаться на них, крутить задницей, как шлюха в борделе Лютного. Послышались чьи-то шаги, по губам снова мазнул член — он так и не понял, чей, но это было уже неважно. Он коротко застонал и послушно принял член почти до упора, до самого горла, борясь с тошнотой. Селвин шлепнул его по заднице, потом развел ягодицы в стороны и медленно вошел, сразу заполнив собой. Селвин и тот, второй, задвигались в одинаковом размеренном ритме, один вбивался в Северуса спереди, другой сзади, а он ловил, задыхаясь, воздух носом, цеплялся за ковер, за одежду стоящего впереди, елозил грудью по пуфику при каждом ударе и глухо вскрикивал, когда рот на мгновение оказывался свободен. 

Северус словно раздвоился. Он отчетливо и ярко ощущал каждое мгновение происходящего, чувствовал сжимающие бедра руки, жесткие волоски, в которые почти утыкался носом, запах незнакомого мужского тела, растянутость, наполненность, жар — и в тоже время казалось, что все происходит не с ним, с кем-то другим. Оргазм накатил внезапно, Северус выгнулся, замычал, замотал головой, но эти двое не останавливались, продолжая таранить его тело с обеих сторон. Первым запульсировал член во рту, рот наполнился спермой, она потекла по губам, по подбородку, а через несколько мгновений кончил и Селвин, перемазав его ягодицы.

Потом его стащили с пуфика, уложили на спину на пушистый ковер, и Эйвери, обдав его запахом виски, опустился сверху. Северус невольно застонал — член у Эйвери был толстый и изогнутый, входил он с трудом, даже несмотря на то, что там только что орудовал Селвин. Но Эйвери был неумолим, он погрузился целиком и сразу же принялся трахать распластанного на ковре Северуса, придерживая его за раздвинутые колени и целуя в шею. 

— Какая у тебя сладкая задница, оказывается... Тощая, но сладкая, узкая, горячая. Подмахивай мне, Снейп, подмахивай как следует, детка. Да-а, мне нравятся такие тугие дырки, давай...

От этого хриплого шепота и терзающих шею губ у Северуса опять встало, он впился ногтями в спину Эйвери, запрокинул голову. Он вскидывал бедра навстречу резким сильным толчкам, сжимал бока Эйвери коленями и громко стонал, почти кричал от переполнявших его чувств и ощущений. Это длилось и длилось, толстый член распирал задницу, словно поршень, двигаясь внутрь и наружу, наружу и внутрь. Кто-то еще — Люциус, Северус сразу узнал его! — опустился рядом, повернул голову Северуса к себе и прижался губами к губам. Контраст между нежными поцелуями Люциуса и грубым трахом Эйвери едва не сводил с ума. 

Эйвери выпрямился, вздернул бедра Северуса вверх, перегибая его почти пополам, и задвигался быстрее. Он выходил почти до конца и снова вбивался с размаху, и снова, и снова... Наконец он вытащил член, грубо выругался, и струя спермы потекла на живот Северуса. 

Задыхаясь, Северус раскинулся на ковре, чувствуя себя одновременно опустошенным и возбужденным — ему было мало того, что произошло, ему хотелось еще и еще. Он понимал, что это действие им же сваренного зелья, и когда оно закончится, наступит жестокое похмелье с сожалениями о сделанном, но сейчас ему было плевать. Он хотел еще. 

— Люциус... — прошептал Северус одними губами. — Я... Мне надо...

— Я знаю, — Люциус снова поцеловал его. — Иди сюда.

Люциус снял с него повязку и потянул к себе, на себя, Северус опустился сверху, раздвинув колени, нащупал член Люциуса, обхватил пальцами и ввел в саднящую задницу. После толстого Эйвери чего-то как будто не хватало, изящный тонкий член не мог заполнить его целиком, но это же был Люциус, и Северус задвигался, упираясь ладонями ему в грудь. Он поднимался и опускался, замирал на несколько секунд и снова раскачивался, ловя нарастающее возбуждение, а Люциус тяжело дышал и гладил его по спине, по бедрам, по ногам. Потом обхватил Северуса за шею и привлек к себе. 

— Расслабься, — прошептал он в волосы Северуса. — Расслабься и доверься мне... Эван, давай.

Северус дернулся в недоумении, но Люциус держал его крепко, успокаивающе перебирая мокрые от пота волосы. Розье опустился на колени за спиной Северуса, надавил на поясницу. Губы Люциуса нашли его губы, прижались, заглушая вырвавшийся стон, когда Розье приставил головку к занятому членом Люциуса входу и надавил, втискиваясь внутрь.

— А... А-а-а! — хрипло выдохнул Северус и опять задергался, но вырваться не получалось, а Люциус еще раз поцеловал его и крепко прижал к себе. Розье снова надавил, задницу пронзило резкой болью, Северус выгнулся, выругался — и все же он ни за что не хотел бы сейчас оказаться где-то еще. 

— Не спеши, Эван, — негромко сказал Люциус. — Не торопись, не надо.

Розье замедлился. Теперь он входил буквально по миллиметру, придерживая Северуса за бедра. По лбу и спине текли щекотные струйки пота, задница, растянутая почти до крайнего предела, казалось, вот-вот порвется. Люциус под ним тяжело дышал — Северус представил себе, что тот сейчас чувствует, когда член Розье проходит по его члену, сминает плоть, заползая в тесное пространство. Боль от проникновения снова прорвалась сквозь одурманивающее действие зелья, по щекам потекли слезы. Северус закрыл глаза и изо всех сил постарался расслабиться, не сопротивляться, раскрыться и впустить в себя, принять одновременно и Люциуса, и Розье, и наконец у него получилось. Все трое замерли, одинаково хрипло переводя дыхание, потом Северус кивнул:

— Да. Я готов... 

Два члена скользили теперь в его растраханной дырке, терлись друг о друга и о стенки ануса. Несколько раз Розье выходил наружу, но тут же вставлял член обратно и принимался толкаться внутрь Северуса. Они с Люциусом поймали общий ритм, а Северус, почти не шевелясь, просто упал на Люциуса сверху, позволяя делать с собой все, что заблагорассудится. 

Ему казалось, что он вышел из собственного тела, взмыл к потолку и теперь парит там, глядя свысока, как Люциус и Эван Розье трахают какого-то черноволосого, тощего и костлявого типа, а тот только тихо постанывает и подергивается от особенно сильных толчков. А остальные смотрят — Эйвери в кресле с бокалом виски, Руквуд у камина, развалившиеся на диване Мальсибер и Селвин. Потом Северус вернулся обратно, как раз вовремя, потому что жаркая волна снова заполнила его целиком, перед глазами закружились разноцветные спирали, его повело, потащило куда-то. Розье издал горловое утробное рычание, по ногам потекла сперма, но Северус едва почувствовал ее: да, еще, сильнее, это уже близко, совсем близко, осталось всего лишь... Кружащиеся спирали обволакивали его, влекли за собой, и только член в заднице и руки на плечах удерживали его на месте. Воздух стал плотным и горячим, Северус хватал его широко раскрытым ртом и размашисто насаживался на член Люциуса, подгоняя себя к оргазму, к пульсирующему где-то впереди темному пятну. Наконец пятно оказалось прямо перед ним, пальцы Люциуса обхватили его напряженную плоть, сжали, спирали завертелись еще быстрее, и Северуса подхватила темнота.

Когда он снова открыл глаза, оказалось, что под ним что-то мягкое, вокруг полумрак, успокаивающе пахнет лавандой и, кажется, ванилью, а Люциус сидит рядом и пристально на него смотрит. Сначала Северус решил было, что ему просто все приснилось, но задница болела, на шее, судя по ощущениям наливался синяк, или даже не один, и чувствовал он себя очень странно — одновременно выжатым и удовлетворенным. Как будто только что случилось что-то неимоверно важное.

Люциус наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб:

— Я же говорил, что все будет хорошо. Теперь ты — один из нас, Северус. Теперь все по-настоящему.


End file.
